from birth to death
by kittycatpony
Summary: (Not shure where I'm going with this, summary and rating may change but I'm not sure yet) When two brothers are forced into slavery it becomes too much with the heavy commands, they get taken in by some kind pepole but will they be able to fix thise broken brothers?
1. chapter 1

Ok... so, I'm rather bored and its late, I was reading a doujin and it sorta gave me inspiration for this, if I don't fall asleep maybe chapter too will be written and posted tomorrow... if you guys are into this story and I don't fall asleep that is XD

* * *

''Vee~, are you going to be long grandpa?'' A young boy with burgundy hair and a distinctive curl said looking up innocently to his mentor with large burgundy eyes that shun with curiosity

''Bastardo! We're coming with him!'' The other young boy said, he had the same looks but his hair was a more chocolate brown with a tinge of green in his eye's, he was the more I'll tempered one, but they still were brothers and were practically inseparable

''Yes, now hurry up you too... I have something important to tell you'' there mentor said, his hair was brown, but messy and he wore heavy armor, the brothers always looked up to there grandpa, as there mother and or father were gone they had to be with there grandpa all of there lives, and call him 'grandpa Rome' for a cute nickname

''Vee~ what's the Matter grandpa Rome?'' The younger one said cheerfully

He sighed as he looked at the brothers with sad eyes ''fratello, Feliciano, I need you both to listen carefully to what I have to say ok? Well... I'm not getting any younger and I'm afraid one day I'm going to pass away, I hope you both understand that I love you both verry much and always will, I wold never want to hurt you on purpose but I have no choice but to send you both somewhere else" there mentor said, his voice serious but sad.

"Vee~ but grandpa Rome! I don't want to leave you yet!" Feliciano cried, hugging his grandpa tightly

"Bastardo w-why do we have to go now" Lovinio said, also hugging his grandpa tightly both of there eye's tearing up.

"Im So sorry, but I don't have a choice, if I don't do this now then I'm afraid of what the world is going to do to you both in the future, I just hope that I'm making the right disicion" there mentor said, carrying them both to a place where a man was standing, he had a smile on his face, but it was a crooked smile. As he put the brothers down the man's creepy smile widened as he looked at the two boys standing there he then chucled and started to speak, his voice was raspy and cold, marking him sound more scary then he already looked

"Don't worry my love I'll take good care of them" he rasped grabbing both of the brothers arms and pulling them away

"VEE~ BUT I DNT WANT TO GO YET!" Feliciano cried reaching for his grandpa

"BASTARDO! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO NOW? CAN'T WE STAY A LITTLE LONGER?" Lovinio shouted

"I'm so sorry my children, if I could I wold keep you,remember that I will always love both of you" there mentor said,sounding distraught

That was the last words they wold ever hear from there beloved grandpa again, and it terrified both of the brothers...


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh... managed to write another chapter sor...y Its sho...rt...*floops head onto pillow and sleeps*

* * *

chains rattled and tuged against the brothers necks, arms and wrists as a rather posh looking man looked down at the brothers, he had a beauty spot and sounded quite snobby as he complained " oh dear Lord, is this all you have got? They are not very strong" He said raising a eyebrow in a displeased manner

"You win some you loose some ''So are you gonna take them or not?" The scary man said

"Abosloutly not, if you don't have any more then I bid you goodbye" he scoffed

A young lady, who was next to him glared at the snobby man "wold you shut up? There not going to be worked so it dosent matter how strong they are" she whispered into his ear

"Anyway, were divorced, if you don't like it then you can leave. Gilbert and Antonio the ones to choose anyway"

The other man flinched and stayed quiet as the two men looked the brothers over

"L-lovi I'm scared" Feliciano said quietly, hugging his brother

"S-so am I, Bastardo" Lovinio whispered, hugging his brother back

There was a short silence before Feliciano started pulling at the metal collar that kept him chained to the wall

"It hurts lovi" Feliciano whispered

"Bastardo, I - I know it hurts me too you know" Lovinio whispered back

"Aww, they are so frightened si? We have to get them out of there asap" Antonio whispered so man couldn't hear

"That's what we're trying to do, mein got sometimes I wonder if yore head is screwed on properly Antonio..." Gilbert whispered "sorry about him sir, how much were you willing to offer?" He said to the man

"To be honest I was going to Chuck 'em on the streets. Whoever buys these end up returning 'em, take both of 'em for free,my treat, but there is to returning these you hear me? They are good toys but way too scrawny for the hard treatment they get anyway" the man scoffed, unlocking the chains and giving them to Gilbert


	3. Chapter 3

s/10126206/1/Twisted-Memories please take a look at this story and give it positive feedback, the person who is writing this may have to delete his account if not and i really dont want that to happen, thank you so much if you do, i will seriously own you guys a super long and good chapter if this story gets popular, i will promise you that im not bullshiting, so go cheakit out ok? ^w^ 


End file.
